


Koi Fish the Size of Whales

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Bonding, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Franky reflects on what a great day it is aboard The Sunny, with its crew and their respective children up to their usual antics on such a clear day.---Tom would be smiling down upon him, he knew, the largest smile he ever saw. Tom would be so happy for him, laughing as he slapped him on the back. Tom had given him his foundation, but his crew and his family filled his home.





	Koi Fish the Size of Whales

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) This can be read as a follow up to my Submerged in [Submerged in the Matter of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489376) or as a stand alone all by itself!
> 
> 2.) I'll explain the children's names as follows:  
>    
> 
> 
> a.) Nico Koi Olivia. Olivia being Robin's mother's name, it felt right.  
> 
> 
> b.) Nico Saul Tomás. Tomás is the Spanish version of Thomas. Franky's mentor being Tom, I liked it. Saul being Robin's first true friend felt like a worthy middle name.  
> 
> 
> c.) Nico "Frankie" Francesca. Francesca is a two-parted answer. The first, "Frankie" is obviously a play on "Franky," and Francesca means "Free one," which is a beautiful play on Robin finding her freedom from her past.  
> 
> 
> d.) Vinsmoke Ciel. Ciel means "sky; heaven," and seeing as Sora, Sanji's mother's name also meant "sky," I chose it.  
> 
> 
> e.) Vinsmoke Sanjiro. Sanjiro is close to Sanji's own name, but it also means, "admired; praised," something Sanji never was by his own father.  
> 
> 
> f.) Roronoa Elio. Elio is derived from the Greek God "Helios," also known as a Sun God. Zorro/Zoro means "golden dawn."  
> 
> 
> g.) Roronoa Jorah. Jorah means "Autumn Rain" which is a play on both the season of Zoro's birth and his sword, Shusui,which means "clear Autumn water."  
> 
> 
> h.) Noland. The amount of reverence and respect Usopp has for Noland and his story is a strong indication that he would name his first born son after him...at least, in my mind.

  “Koi! Olivia, I’m calling for you! You know you can’t win if I decide to play hide and go seek!”

 

  “Moooom, that’s  _ not  _ fair!”

 

  Franky watched with a wide grin plastered to his face as he watched his ten year old daughter waltz her way out of Usopp’s factory with an even guiltier-looking Usopp and Chopper in tow—all three covered in gunpowder of some sort or another. One of her long, azure colored pigtails hung loosely undone, a splattering of grease across her nose—her mother’s perfect nose, if he did say so himself. The scene was one he had come to cherish over the years. 

 

  Nico Koi Olivia. 

 

  Koi fish the size of whales inhabited the Island Robin gave birth on, and so the middle name stuck. Robin found the play on “coy” to also be fitting seeing as the kid had the most notorious of pirate crews eating from the palm of her small, adorable hands. Whatever mischief she drummed up, there were cohorts to be had.  

 

  Including him, on occasion. 

 

  The day felt perfect, long rays of the setting sun drifting down from above their heads. The entire crew found themselves out and about, enjoying a day of calm waters and soft, hair tussling breezes. Koi was not the only child present aboard The Sunny, but she was the oldest, and perhaps the most restless of the bunch. Nico Saul Tomás and Nico “Frankie” Francesca were fraternal twins three years their sister’s junior. 

 

  When it came to the Vinsmoke-Roronoa Clan, the subject grew a little more complicated, but no less loving or happy. Sanji had met a woman, once upon a time, a woman who had bore him two children before disappearing altogether. It hurt, a lot, because that woman wasn’t the first to disappear from Sanji’s life at that moment in time. Zoro mentioned one night, around six or seven years ago, that he had a promise to uphold. He said nothing more about it, and no one thought about it until the next morning when Zoro had disappeared altogether; no note, no word, and no Mini Merry II. 

 

  Franky thought he would never see that little guy again, but in the hopes that he would, in fact, one day see Zoro, he refused to build a replica in its place. The only two not to complain about this were Robin and Sanji themselves—Robin because she understood, and Sanji because, well, they never outright talked about it, but he assumed it was because the two of them were hoping for the same thing. And then, one day, Zoro reappeared with a couple more scars, and two ferocious kids in tow. The kids were not apart of whatever the promise was, but they were an adopted pair glued to either side of Zoro’s hips, which was hilarious with three swords, less hilarious when his daughter, Jorah, pulled one out on them with near fatal accuracy to Usopp’s quivering belly. Sanji kicked him in the head, and Zoro apologized. Profusely. 

 

  It was a weird night all around, less weird in the morning, and then more weird by that afternoon.

 

  Roronoa Elio and Vinsmoke Ciel were the two closest in age, and in their parent’s respective temperaments, but not in a manner that made sense to any of them at first. Ciel, a beautiful thing with golden ringlets and her “grandmother’s” and “aunt’s” face according to Sanji and Nami both, took a lot of naps, drank a lot of apple juice and had a propensity to stab things with forks or anything else she had in hand. Elio, on the other hand, whose hair was as black as Robin’s with eyes as sleepy as Marco the Phoenix (as he had learned) and freckles as adorable as Ace’s  swore a lot, wore his heart on his sleeve, and had a tendency to kick the things he did not like. 

 

  It amused everyone onboard save their parent’s. 

 

  Jorah and Sanjiro were a different matter, entirely. Jorah, the youngest of all the children onboard, and all of the Straw Hat’s respective crew save Usopp’s son—a happy, healthy six month old named Noland—who stayed upon Syrup Village with his mother, Kaya. The small girl wore a head full of thick, soft brown curls, skin two shades darker than her father’s, and the most curious of hazel eyes—she was as cute was she was terrifying. Her strength, both inner and outer, was admired and desired by other children and adults alike. Franky was definitely a member of the kid’s fanclub, and a little afraid of her. 

 

  Sanjiro, who looked a lot like his mother which Sanji was thankful for, and Brook and Chopper would not comment upon, stood taller than all the other children, legs long and powerful like his father’s. His hair was pink, his eyes were blue, and he was an overall happy going, well-adjusted kid. Luffy and him got along great, and Franky found himself wondering oftentimes if he was perhaps staring at the next future King of Pirates. Sanjiro had yet to state his desires, but his heart was big, and his smile wide, and he could feel and touch everyone and everything on an entirely different level. And the kid, even though he was two years Koi’s junior, was absolutely smitten with her.

 

  And though Koi stared at him like he was an absolute idiot, it was the same way Robin stared at  _ him _ , so there was perhaps some hope for their perspective relationship.

 

  “Papa!” he heard, his head scanning to his far right as Tomás came clear into view. His spiky black hair stood on all ends, smile and eyes purely Franky. The kid had an unusual laugh, but it was one his mother loved to hear, and so Robin set about making him laugh as much as possible. The two shared quite the imagination. “Jorah wants to swing, but Elio kicked her in the head and now she’s choking him!” 

 

  “Robin!” he hollered, and his wife, who sat with their two daughters and Nami sunbathing nodded, and folded her arms together in a manner only she could, nodded.

 

  “ _ Clutch _ !”

 

  Jorah and Elio were immediately submitted to the ground, each groaning as they hit the deck face first. “Your mom’s scary!” Elio moaned, rubbing the side of his head as he sat up. 

 

  “My mom’s a flower!” Tomás hollered back. “My dad says so!”

 

  “Jorah! Elio! Stop being shithead’s and come eat, and bring your brother and sister, too! You other ~adorable brats, too! I can’t keep Luffy out much longer!” Sanji hollered, unlit cigarette dangling from his lips as one foot stood out straight, pinning Luffy back with a swift kick to the chest as the other tried to hold onto the galley door frame with his stretched out arms. 

 

  Franky found himself smiling as they all piled into the kitchen. It was all so different, and all so yet the same. The kids were served first, Sanji made this a habit, and Zoro always gave him a sideways grin when he did so. The two of them had an unusual relationship, but it had always been that way in one form or another...this just happened to be a lot more domestic and weird. Lovely and weird. 

 

  “Luffy-kun, don’t you dare think about stealing food off of a child’s plate!” Nami hollered, slapping Luffy in the back of the head. “I’ll leave this ship at once!”

 

  “NOOO, but Nami! I found some kids on the previous Island for us to adopt!” he moaned, face planted into the table. Franky laughed at both of their respective sincerity.

 

  “Luffy, you can’t just take children!” Chopper hollered, but then he stopped, head cocked to the side. “Wait a minute…”

 

  “Haha, silly Chopper!” Luffy sang-song. “You forget that’s how we all got here?!”

 

  Franky laughed, wiping a tear from his eye as he thought about Tom and Iceburg and the Galley-La company and the Franky Family, and all the rugrats on this ship who meant so much to him. A soft hand found his large one, and he laced his fingers with Robin’s in an instant. There wasn’t a flower in this world that smelled as sweet as her. 

 

  “Robo-san, you’re crying,” she said, voice sweet as those sharp and knowing eyes latched onto his own. 

 

  “They’re happy tears, dearest!” he said, wiping them nonetheless as he sniffled. 

 

  As if on cue, all three of their children looked to them, and began to laugh.  _ Dereshishi _ !  _ Dereshishi _ !  _ Dereshishishi _ ! 

 

  “The only thing really missing is Brook,” Zoro said, raising a bottle of rum as the adults did the same with their respective alcoholic beverages of choice and Ciel, of all people, raised her mug of apple juice much to Sanji’s dismay and Zoro’s full bellied laughter.   

 

  “To Brook and Laboon!” Luffy shouted. 

 

  “To Brook and Laboon, together at long last!” The adults followed. 

 

  “To the cool skeleton man and the scarred whale!” Jorah bellowed. 

 

  “I’m the greatest swordsman in the world, and my daughter loves a pile of bones more,” Zoro said, grumbling as he slapped a hand to the side of his face. 

 

  “I love you, dad!” Sanjiro hollered, piling onto his father’s lap. 

 

  “I love you, too, dad!” Elio shouted, joining his brother. 

 

  “Me, too, daddy!” Ciel said, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she grabbed at one of his swords. Sanji putting an instant stop to that motion with a grumbled reply from her. 

 

  “I still love Brook!” Jorah stated, adamant as she dug into a piece of meat that put Luffy to shame. 

 

  “Mom! Dad!” Frankie said, staring at them widely from the other side of the table. Her eyes were like his, but her hair was white as snow. A trait Robin said she inherited from her grandmother, and he would often see her playing with the small girl’s wavy  hair. “You guys know I love you, too, right?!” 

 

  “Us, too!” Tomás said, pointing between him and Koi.

 

  “Speak for yourselves, they confiscated my bomb!” Koi said, sighing as she, Chopper and Usopp hung their heads in shame. 

 

  Franky and Robin laughed in unison, Francesca had the largest heart. “We do, sweetheart,” Robin said as Franky leaned over and kissed her upon the cheek. “We do, and we love you all, too!”

 

  “All right! All right!” Sanji grumbled, slapping a series of plates and bowls down of various desserts. “We all love each other very much! We’re ALL a family, and we all need to shut our yaps and eat before my delicious food goes to waste!”

 

  “To Brook and Laboon!” Usopp started again. 

 

  “To Brook and Laboon, together at long last!”   

 

_   Dereshishi _ !  _ Dereshishi _ !  _ Dereshishishi _ ! 

 

  Franky felt his eyes water again, as happy as he was. “Robin,” he started, but then stopped. 

 

  “Why don’t you lay your head in my lap?” she said, kissing his nose. 

 

  “ _ Super _ .” 

 

  “If your mom’s a flower, your dad’s a baby,” Elio said to Tomás.

 

  “Can’t really argue with that,” Koi said as all three of them shrugged, shoveling sorbet by the spoonful into their happy mouths.

 

  “The biggest baby any of you ever saw!” Franky quipped as they all began to laugh, including Robin who rubbed his shoulders and patted his head. 

 

  Tom would be smiling down upon him, he knew, the largest smile he ever saw. Tom would be so happy for him, laughing as he slapped him on the back. Tom had given him his foundation, but his crew and his family filled his home.            


End file.
